


Truth or Dare

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Blaine and Kurt never kissed or started dating. Kurt transferred back to McKinley before Blaine found the guts to say anything to him, so he didn't end up doing anything at all. Takes place Christmas of Kurt's freshman year of college. Also Kurt got into NYADA the first time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Somehow, all of New Directions had made it home for Christmas and New Year's, so they had all made numerous plans to hang out with each other. Kurt, of course, hadn't even really cared that most of his friends were back. Frankly, he was just excited to see Blaine again.

Their friendship had drifted a bit, what with Blaine being caught up in his senior year (he'd been appointed to the Warbler council!) and Kurt having a new life in New York to set up, but that did not mean that Kurt didn't miss his best friend. (Sorry Rachel, no matter how much time they spent together, Blaine always be his best friend). The only person he was looking forward to seeing more than Blaine was his dad.

Moving to New York hadn't magically changed Kurt's dating life as he had hoped. Sure, there had been some guys who had expressed interest in him, but Kurt never got the fluttery feeling around them that he did when thinking about Blaine. So he hadn't magically gotten over his hopeless crush on Blaine like he'd planned on doing. It was disappointing, but maybe he would see Blaine and somehow no longer be in love with him?

Kurt scoffed at the thought.  _That_  was unlikely. They might not talk every day anymore beyond a text here and there, but every time they had skyped or talked on the phone, Kurt had immediately felt himself fall back into the reality that he was in love with Blaine and his feelings probably wouldn't change anytime soon.

It was unfortunate really, he'd been kicking himself trying to get over Blaine for a  _year and a half_  now. Ever since he'd left Dalton he'd tried to move on. But nothing worked. Blaine definitely wasn't helping though. He seemed to grow more adorable every day. He also seemed to have grown  _more_  touchy-feely (at least where Kurt was concerned) ever since Kurt left Dalton.

This is why, when Kurt feels a body collide with his, hugging him tightly from behind, at Rachel's New Directions (+ Blaine) Christmas Reunion Party Extravaganza, he isn't all that surprised to find it's Blaine.

Blaine has missed Kurt since he left for New York. Hell, he's been missing Kurt in some way ever since he left Dalton. Their friendship has had its ups and downs since Kurt left Dalton, and they have by no means kept up a constant dialogue while Kurt's been in New York (although they have been doing decently well at catching up every few weeks). They're still best friends though. And Blaine is  _really_  excited that he gets to see his best friend tonight.

They have plans for a majority of the time that Kurt's home, but the first time they get to see each other since Kurt left in August is Rachel's Christmas party tonight. He knows he's not going to suddenly confess to Kurt that he's been in love with him for ages, but  _god_  it'll be nice to have Kurt close to him again. Even just seeing him fills Blaine with a sense of calm because it's  _Kurt_  and they may not be together, but Kurt is still the most wonderful person Blaine has ever met.

Blaine checks his outfit one last time in the mirror before heading out.  _Wow_  he looks good in these new red pants. They make his ass look fantastic. Maybe if he's lucky Kurt will stare at his ass – or decide he's in lo- Blaine forces himself to stop thinking about it. There's no way he will make it through the party if he is thinking about that.

When Blaine enters the Berry's basement, his eyes immediately seek out and find Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims, nuzzling his cheek against his neck as he wraps his arms around his waist from behind in a tight hug.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt replies, unable to stop the happy grin spreading across his face. "How are you?" he pauses a beat. "Turn around so I can hug you back silly."

Blaine releases him quickly, spinning Kurt around to latch on to his front. "I missed you" he mumbles into his ear.

"I missed you too" Kurt breathes out, squeezing Blaine tightly for a moment. "I still think you're lying about not having graduated last year just so you could have another shot at the Warbler's Council."

Blaine laughs. "I'm sorry I'm mature for my age and it took you forever to realize I was in the grade below you."

Kurt snorts, as Blaine releases his hold on him only to twine their fingers together and… pull Kurt into his lap on the nearest arm chair.  _That's_  new. "Yes, you're very mature for a five year old."

"Those robots are collectibles" Blaine huffs, pouting up at Kurt.

Normally Kurt would have a witty response for this but right now… well Blaine's kind of throwing him for a loop with the amount of contact going on right now. He'd expected some of it, but Blaine had never pulled him into his  _lap_  like this before.

Before Kurt can think of something to say, Rachel approaches them, which only serves to cause Blaine to wrap his arms around Kurt's stomach, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and refusing to let go of his hand.

"Well, aren't you two clingy" Santana states with a raised eyebrow as she stops in front of them and Rachel opens her mouth to speak. Blaine at least has the decency to blush, he doesn't let go however. In fact, Kurt's fairly certain Blaine tightened his grip a little bit.

"I missed him." Blaine says, attempting to shrug nonchalantly. "He got back late last night so I haven't gotten a chance to see him yet."

"You didn't pick him up at the airport?" Santana asks, looking surprised for some reason.

"No, I offered, but him and his dad seemed pretty set on me not driving to Columbus at midnight."

"Are we done talking about me like I'm not here?" Kurt asks, glaring at them both.

"Sorry" Blaine murmurs, and Kurt is pretty sure Blaine just kissed his hair lightly. Not that he minds Blaine's affections (god, he is so in love with this boy), but he really wants to know what is behind all of this. Blaine may have been touchy feely with him in the past, especially in the weeks leading up to his departure for New York (god, Blaine had taken every opportunity there was for platonic touching that last week), but this was bordering on ridiculous if Blaine didn't have romantic feelings for him. Although it was Blaine, so he might really be that oblivious.

An hour later – an hour that included a discussion with Puck about how – much to his disappoint (Puck had cheered when he entered the room and saw them curled together, talking quietly) – they were not, in fact, dating, Santana demanded that they all gather on the floor for a nice round of spin the bottle.

Kurt refuses point blank to get up for that. "I am not playing some game where I might have to kiss you Santana."

"Oh yes you are. You know you want to kiss me."

Kurt glares at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Really he doesn't care all that much if he has to kiss her. What he  _does_  care about is the fact that Blaine would end up having to kiss at least one person. And, well, he already spent one evening in Rachel's basement watching Blaine make out with someone. He is not doing it again. Blaine may not be drunk this time, but Kurt still doesn't want to risk it. Especially when not playing means he gets to stay in the chair, just him and Blaine.

"Fine. Truth or Dare then. I promise you can have a free pass if anyone dares you to kiss me."

Kurt sighs. He glances over at Blaine who shrugs somewhat helplessly at him. "Alright, fine. I'm also not doing anything illegal."

"Alright" Santana says, a wicked grin crossing her face that Kurt  _really_  does not want to think about.

Kurt and Blaine slowly untangle themselves, standing up and stretching a bit (Blaine looking away with a blush as Kurt catches him staring at his ass) before settling down in the circle with everyone else.

"Alright, here're the rules" Santana announces. "Britts will start. She gets to choose a person who will then select either a truth or a dare. If the person doesn't like what they get, they can hear the other option and choose between the two. After completing his or her truth or dare that person will then select someone other than the person who just dared them, as the next victim. If a person wants get a re-do on their options, they may appeal to the group. If half the people vote yes, they are granted a new set of choices. If not, they must complete one or else be severely shamed. Got it?"

Everyone nods, some less excited than others (Kurt knows he's a bit wary of what Santana's up to), and the game begins.

Brittany dares Mike to a dance off, which does not actually result in a winner, but is a lot of fun to watch. Mike, who, according to Tina, has been trying to win her back for months, gives Tina the option of either going out on a date with him or telling them all who she has a crush on. This results in Tina rolling her eyes and agreeing to a date, and then telling him that she doesn't have a crush on anyone… because she's unfortunately still in love with him, which doesn't actually count as a crush. A few people "aww", someone makes a gaging noise and Blaine… reaches out to rest his hand on Kurt's while staring resolutely at Tina and Mike, although Kurt notices the blush creeping up his neck.

Kurt was going to bring up the touchy feeliness earlier. He was, he really was, but, well it'd felt too nice to ruin. Plus, people had kept interrupting them every time he gathered the courage to bring it up. So now he's left trying to puzzle it all out as he also tries to pay attention to the game.

Suddenly, it is Santana's turn to choose someone, and Kurt is  _terrified_  by the mischievous glint in her eye. She eyes him for a moment, but then her gaze slips onto –  _Blaine._ Blaine smiles back at her in response, eyebrows raised in slight surprise at the intensity of her gaze.

"Blaine Warbler."

"Yes…?" he asks tentatively, obviously trying not to look frightened.

"Truth or dare?"

"I- um- oh. Well" Blaine scratches the back of his neck in nervous thought for a moment. "I don't- Truth?"

Santana gets a positively evil glint her eye, causing Blaine to gulp nervously. "Tell us how you feel about Hummel here."

Well shit. Blaine tries not to look at Kurt, knowing his blush is probably giving away more than a little bit of his true feelings. "Can I um- can I- what's the dare?"

He sees Kurt sag slightly out of the corner of his eye. Shit. How can he even begin to explain why he doesn't want to talk about this in front of the group? Anything that he feels is between the two of them, it has nothing to do with the rest of New Directions.

"I see how it is Anderson. Alright then, I dare you to… well kissing Kurt would essentially be the same thing as that truth, so I'll be nice and go easy on you. I dare you to… go wash your gel out" she says with a wicked grin.

"First off," Blaine replies, standing up while glaring at Santana, and gently dropping Kurt's hand "kissing Kurt actually _wouldn't_  be the same thing as telling you all how I feel about him. Second of all, I'll wash the gel out, but I'm putting some mousse in so that I don't look like a clown."

Santana shrugs. "Suit yourself. So long as light doesn't' reflect off it, I'll allow it."

Five minutes later Blaine cracks the bathroom door open, but doesn't poke his head around it. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, looking over at the bathroom door, slightly confused about why Blaine apparently needs to talk to him now of all times.

"Can you um- help with the hair? I need your magic touch."

Santana wolf whistles as Kurt stands up, walking to the bathroom and aiming a glare at her.

He enters the room to find Blaine sitting on the closed toilet lid, hair a frizzy mess, and a hopeless, embarrassed expression on his face. Kurt can't do anything but stare for a moment because, he knows this, he does, but Blaine somehow  _always_  manages to look nothing short of adorable (unless he's busy looking dapper or hot or just plain beautiful). After a moment, Blaine makes a pleading noise and holds out the mousse. Kurt takes pity on him and begins to gently fix his hair.

When Kurt is halfway through, Blaine breaks the silence. "I'm sorry about, umm, in there." He gestures vaguely at the door and hunches his shoulders a little. "I'm not- I don't- None of it's any of their business" he lets out feebly, hand falling down limply. "Anything that were to happen- or not happen" he quickly scrabbles to add, cheeks turning pink "isn't their business unless we want it to be."

"I get it, Blaine, it's ok" Kurt sighs, straightening up as he finishes with Blaine's hair.

"Kur-" Blaine starts, spinning around to look up at him, a fiery look in his eyes.

"Alright, you two better stop making out in their now and rejoin us, or else Auntie Tana is going to join you."

" _Santana_ " Kurt groans in disgust. "Come on, let's go" Kurt says to Blaine, handing him his mousse and tugging him to his feet.

"But Kurt-"

"She will actually come in here," Kurt says, opening the door. "Your hair looks great by the way."

"You didn't seem keen on telling us about your feelings for Kurt earlier, so how about you tell us who you have a crush on." Puck says, aiming his truth at Blaine like a challenge.

"I don't have a crush on- " Blaine grits out.

"Fine, fine" Puck says with a wave of his hand. "Tell us who you have romantic feelings for."

Blaine doesn't blink. He doesn't even move. He stares Puck right in the eyes and says "I'm pretty sure we all know I'm in love with Kurt." He hears a soft inhale next to him and realizes – oh. Did Kurt actually not know that? "And no Santana," he continues, forcing himself to shift his gaze over to her and keep talking, "that was not going to be the extent of my answer to your question earlier which is why I didn't answer it."

He falls silent for a moment, feeling the eyes of everyone upon him – including Kurt's, but he can't, he just really can't bring himself to see his reaction right now – before he speaks. "Quinn. Truth or dare?" She blinks in surprise at being addressed, clearly expecting something to happen between him and Kurt first, but eventually settles on truth. "That professor, are you really hooking up with him?"

Quinn sighs, "of course I'm not. I was curious whether or not anyone would try to get me to stop. Which, thank you Puck for actually caring." She finishes, with a glance at Puck, who give her a thumbs up and a grin.

When it's Mercede's turn, she fixes her gaze on Kurt. "Puck promised me a week off from helping him in LA if I do this. So I'm sorry in advance white boy. Truth or dare?"

Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes as though he knew his time would come sooner or later, and Blaine finally risks a glance at him, but all his attention is focused on Mercedes – and Puck. "Just give me the worst then."

Mercedes gives Kurt a slightly apologetic look before speaking. "I dare you to show Blaine how you feel about him being in love with you."

Blaine sucks in a breath as the world grounds to a halt around him. He freezes, head snapping over to watch as Kurt just gives Puck an unimpressed look for a moment. Before Blaine can even register movement however, Kurt is straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's arms automatically wrap around his waist.

Kurt holds his gaze for a moment, seeming to make sure that this is ok, before he ducks his head down, kissing Blaine on the mouth, his bottom lip seeking out Blaine's top one. Just as they start to really get into the kiss – Blaine only just recovering from his disbelief that this was actually happening – they become aware of the wolf whistling and cheering going on around them. They break a part, both staring searchingly at each other, before Kurt rests his forehead on Blaine's.

Ignoring the group around them, Kurt breathes "I love you too. But you seriously had to pick this as the venue to announce that?"

Blaine bursts out laughing, pausing only to place a quick peck on Kurt's lips ( _god_ , he can do tht now without it being totally weird). "I didn't  _mean_  to just blurt it out like that. It's not my fault your friends wanted to play Truth or Dare."

"Oh, so now they're only my friends?" Kurt teases.

"Only when they dash all my dreams of ever being romantic."

"Fair enough…"

"Yo," Artie's voice cuts into their whispered conversation. "You two going to separate so Kurt can keep the game moving?"

Kurt moves to swing himself off Blaine's lap, but Blaine pulls him in closer mumbling "no, stay here, I only just got you."

"You've had me this whole time" Kurt murmurs, kissing the pout on Blaine's face, while sliding off Blaine's lap and curling up at his side. "Alright then, Artie. Since you interrupted me… truth or dare."

Somehow, Kurt causes enough of a disturbance with Artie's dare that the two of them are able to slip upstairs without anyone noticing. Granted it does help that Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Puck were basically brawling in the middle of the room.

Once they make it to the kitchen, Kurt stops pulling Blaine along behind him, pours them each a glass of water, and then settles down at the kitchen table. Blaine immediately reaches out for his hand, running his fingers over Kurt's knuckles as he sits next to him. "That was a nicely orchestrated escape plan."

"Yeah, well" Kurt shrugs, attempting to look humble while holding back a pleased little grin. "I do well under pressure. Especially when I'm hoping to hear your answer to Santana's truth… or at least why you didn't want to answer it but were ok with Puck's."

Blaine sighs, setting his glass down on the wood table. He stares at it for a long moment before looking back at Kurt. "I didn't want to answer her question because it implied a much more detailed response… what you mean to me, Kurt, is more than can be explained by the word 'love'." He reaches across and tangles the fingers of Kurt's free hand with his, blushing lightly. "The way I feel about you is so much more than that. I'm not even entirely sure how to explain it, but I didn't want to go into any of it with her because whatever my answer? It's about you and me. It has nothing to do with her or anyone else unless we choose to share that. The way I feel about you is the moon and the sun and the stars. It's- The thought of you, even if I have no chance of seeing you, is what gets me out of bed some days. It's my silver lining to every bad thing. Because you're in my life, whether as a friend or- or otherwise, it automatically brightens my day. Because you're amazing, and I love you. And you mean the world to me."

Blaine falls silent, and they both stare at each other for a beat.

"Can I- can I kiss you again?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"Yes" Blaine surges forward, attaching their mouths as he cups Kurt's jaw. "You can always kiss me." Blaine says as he pulls back the tiniest bit from Kurt's lips.

"I never thought I would be grateful for a game of Truth or Dare" Kurt laughs. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the day I met you, and no matter how hard I tried, that has never changed."

"Really?" Blaine asks, pulling away with a slightly stunned look on his face.

"Yes, really you idiot" Kurt replies teasingly. "I fell for you the moment I saw you. I've just been waiting for you to sort out your feelings properly."

"I- um. Shit." Blaine gulps.

"What?" Kurt asks, a worried look crossing his face.

"You're going to hate me when I tell you this."

"…What? Just tell me. You're making me nervous."

"I… I sorted out my feelings a while ago."

"… when exactly is a while ago?"

"That time you sang blackbird- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME." Blaine finishes loudly, flinching slightly at the murderous look in Kurt's eyes.

They're both frozen for a moment, but then Kurt bursts out laughing, pulling Blaine closer to him. "We've both known about our feelings for each for almost _two years_  and neither of us said anything? No wonder our friends actually worked together towards something…"

Blaine smiles happily at Kurt. "I'm impressed it actually worked out properly. …Anything else you need to ask, or is it ok if we just kiss for a while because I don't think I can hold off much longer" he asks, staring intently at Kurt's lips while subconsciously licking his own.

"Kissing for a while sounds like a lovely idea" Kurt replies with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
